1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technology of imaging by using an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a monitoring camera capable of performing such processing as imaging and image recognition by running an application which is additionally installed on a product after shipment thereof (for example, product catalog of P33 Network Camera Series produced by AXIS Corp. and product catalog of WV-SFV631L/SFV631L Network Camera produced by Panasonic Corp.).